Unperfect Family
by Lyla Angelica
Summary: Mereka menunggu, lima belas menit terlewat. Mereka masih sabar dan memaklumi. Mereka menunggu, setengah jam terlewat. Mereka mulai gusar. EXO OT12/Family/Brothership/agak(?)Angst


Unperfect Family

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Ini cuma sekedar coretan untuk menghilangkan kegalauan. Soalnya saya kan gak tau mau curhat sama siapa, jadi saya tulis aja dan member Exo adalah korbannya #plakk

Apalagi habis liat meme tentang Exo sebelum dan sesudah 'kehilangan', saya tambah nge-feel buat menumpahkan ide ini ke dalam cerita aneh saya :')

Selamat membaca ya ^^

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Dia lelah berjalan. Tapi dia tidak tahu tujuannya. Dia hanya melangkah mengikuti kata hatinya. Ditengah cuaca yang begitu dingin di penghujung tahun, dia berjalan tak tentu arah. Tanpa pakaian hangat, tanpa alas kaki, tanpa makanan yang mengisi perut kecilnya, juga tanpa rumah. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang.

Hingga kedua kakinya menyerah untuk berjalan. Dia mendudukkan dirinya di dinding dekat tempat sampah. Meringkuk kedinginan. Dia pasrah jika cerita hidupnya akan berakhir sekarang.

Tapi sebuah tangan yang lentik dan indah terulur ke arahnya.

"Adik kecil, mau ikut bibi?"

Tangan dari seorang malaikat bermata coklat yang bersinar penuh kelembutan.

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

• 

* * *

**Unperfect Family © Lyla Angelica**

* * *

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Remaja yang bertubuh tinggi melebihi teman seusianya masih tenggelam dalam dunia mimpinya. Bahkan tidak terusik dengan suara-suara gaduh dari luar kamarnya. Memang langit masih gelap, tapi keluarganya terbiasa bangun pagi bahkan sebelum ayam berkokok.

Pintu kamar itu terbuka, menampakkan sosok pria bertubuh kecil yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat remaja yang masih terjebak dengan bantal dan selimutnya. Pria itu masuk ke dalam kamar dan membuka tirai kecil yang menutupi jendela. Kemudian ditariknya selimut yang masih membungkus tubuh jangkung itu hingga jatuh ke lantai.

"Sehunnie! Bangun! Nanti kau terlambat sekolah!" Pria itu mengguncangkan tubuh Sehun. Sehun menggeliatkan tubuhnya dan menguap, kemudian menatap pria dihadapannya.

"Pagi Suho hyung..." Sapanya dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur.

"Pagi juga Sehunnie, cepat mandi dan sarapan. Keburu sarapannya dihabiskan oleh panda kelaparan." Suho keluar dari kamar yang sangat sempit dengan ranjang tiga tingkat di kanan dan kiri pintu. Sehun segera turun dari ranjangnya yang terletak di paling bawah, diatasnya ada dua ranjang lagi. Milik Suho dan Baekhyun. Sementara itu di depannya ada ranjang tingkat tiga yang sudah kosong, ranjang itu milik Luhan, Lay dan Chanyeol.

Sehun membereskan ranjangnya sendiri. Kemudian Sehun menyambar handuk yang tersampir di kursi dekat pintu dan tidak lupa dengan seragam sekolahnya. Pergi keluar kamar yang ditempati dengan para hyungnya menuju kamar mandi yang berada di ujung.

Suho pergi ke ruang tengah yang menjadi ruang makan untuk saat ini. Karena mereka hanya memiliki dapur sempit tanpa adanya ruang lain untuk makan.

"Sisakan untuk Sehun, dia belum makan." Ucap Suho saat melihat pemuda dua puluh tahunan yang memakan nasi gorengnya seperti orang kesetanan. "Kau tidak akan mati hanya karena tidak sarapan Tao."

"Uh... Makanan ini menggodaku hyung, salah siapa rasanya enak." Yang dipanggil Tao merengut memandang Suho yang sekarang duduk dihadapannya.

"Tao, kau sudah tambah dua kali, apa tidak kekenyangan?" Seorang pemuda bermata cerah menimpali mereka.

"Semalam aku tidak sempat makan, Luhan hyung, pulang kerja aku langsung tertidur. Bahkan tidak sempat mandi." Tao semakin merengut.

"Tak apa hyung, aku dan Kyungsoo sudah memasak lebih. Jadi pasti cukup." Ucap Lay yang baru saja datang dari dapur sambil membawa satu mangkuk besar yang berisi nasi goreng. Dia berjalan menyeret kaki kirinya dibantu sebuah tongkat kayu sederhana hadiah natalnya empat tahun yang lalu untuk menopang tubuhnya. Suho membantu Lay membawa mangkuk itu. Suho mengerutkan keningnya melihat makanan yang bisa dibilang banyak bagi mereka.

"Memangnya kau dapat uang dari mana bisa memasak sebanyak ini?" Tanya Suho penasaran. Lay hanya tersenyum tipis menunjukkan dimple nya. Dia duduk dan menyenderkan tongkat kayunya didinding terdekat.

"Kita harus berterimakasih kepada Kris hyung, dia kerja lembur semalaman di bengkel. Bosnya memberinya upah lebih." Ujar Lay. Dia mengambil piring yang agak retak pinggirnya dan mengambilkan seporsi besar nasi goreng. Dia berencana untuk mengantarkan nasi itu untuk Kris. Jika bukan karena dirinya, mana mungkin mereka makan sebanyak ini.

"Biar aku saja." Suho mengambil alih piring itu dari tangan Lay. "Aku yakin kau akan kesulitan membangunkannya." Suho tersenyum manis sebelum beranjak menuju kamar yang ditempati Kris dengan lima orang lainnya.

"Hyuuuung, tambah!" Lay tersenyum melihat Tao menyodorkan piringnya yang sudah kosong. Lay dengan senang hati menyendokkan nasi lagi ke piring panda yang agak manja itu.

"Hyuuunggg~ Untukku mana?" Tanya Sehun yang baru saja datang ke ruang tengah yang hangat.

"Ini, cepatlah makan selagi hangat." Lay memberikan sepiring lagi untuk Sehun. Sehun segera duduk diatas karpet hijau kusam yang menjadi alas lantai rumah mereka. Mereka memang tidak memiliki meja ataupun sofa, mereka terbiasa makan seperti itu.

"Kalian mau tambah?" Tanya Lay kepada tiga orang yang duduk menonton berita di televisi kecil yang layarnya berbintik-bintik.

"Tidak Lay hyung, aku sudah kenyang menambah dua kali." Ucap Chanyeol mewakili dua orang lainnya.

"Kalau Min hyung?"

"Aku sudah kenyang, porsi makanku sedikit." Ucap pria bertubuh kecil itu tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari koran edisi minggu lalu yang dipegangnya.

"Tapi Umin hyung, makanmu itu terlalu sedikit." Ucap Tao dengan raut wajah khawatir. "Nanti Umin hyung tidak gemuk lagi. Aku tidak suka melihat Umin hyung yang kurus."

"Benar hyung, aku juga tidak suka, jadi tambah lagi ya?" Rayu Lay.

Xiumin tersenyum, dia senang memiliki dongsaeng yang perhatian padanya. "Baiklah, tapi jangan terlalu banyak. Nanti perutku tidak muat."

PRANG

Semua yang ada di ruang tengah kaget mendengar suara itu. Xiumin yang refleksnya cepat langsung berdiri dan menuju dapur tempat sumber suara itu berasal.

"Ada apa?!" Tanya Xiumin agak panik.

"Oh, Xiumin hyung? Kai terpeleset saat membawakan kue-kue itu." Kyungsoo, pemuda bermata bulat itu sedang membantu pemuda berkulit gelap untuk bangun. Kai mengelus bokongnya yang baru saja mencium lantai keras itu.

"Ohh... Aku kira kenapa..." Xiumin mengambil nafas lega. Sehun yang juga ikut melihat ke dapur masih dengan piring ditangannya hanya ber oh ria. Kemudian kembali ke ruang tengah untuk menyelesaikan makannya.

"Uukkhh... Maaf hyung, kuenya jadi rusak..." Ucap Kai menyesal.

"Tidak apa, lagipula kue itu agak gosong. Kita bisa membuatnya lagi." Kyungsoo membereskan pecahan keramik dilantai.

"Tapi maaf hyung... Aku ada kelas pagi ini."

"Ya sudah, biar aku yang membantu Kyungsoo. Kau berangkat saja, nanti anak muridmu menunggu." Xiumin mengambil sapu ijuk yang sudah terbuka bagian tengahnya dengan gagang yang digantikan oleh batang kayu di dekat kompor. Dia menyapu remah-remah kue yang berserakan di lantai semen rumah mereka.

"Memangnya kau tidak bekerja hyung?" Tanya Kai.

"Tidak, sekarang aku shift malam. Sekalian ajak Sehun."

"Ya sudah, aku berangkat ya." Pamit Kai. Dia kemudian ke ruang tengah, dilihatnya Lay yang sedang menumpuk piring kotor. Luhan tengah memasukkan bahan mengajarnya ke dalam tas ransel hitam yang sebenarnya sudah koyak disana-sini, tapi berkat jahitan tangan terampil Suho tas itu menjadi seperti baru tanpa terlihat benang warna-warni yang menambal lubangnya.

"Hyung mau berangkat?" Tanya Kai pada Luhan.

"Iya, nanti aku akan membawa Chen juga, kau bawa Sehun." Ucap Luhan, disampirkannya ransel ke pundak kurusnya. Kai hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan.

Mereka mendekati Sehun yang sedang memakai sepatu sekolah milik Kris yang masih layak digunakan meski sudah lewat tiga tahun lebih.

"Tao hyung mana?" Tanya Kai. Biasanya dia melihat panda itu sebelum berangkat.

"Sudah berangkat, dia bilang dia harus berangkat lebih cepat."

"Oh... Mungkin karena salah satu rekannya mengundurkan diri. Ayo cepat, nanti kita bisa terlambat. Tiga orang itu sudah menunggu diluar." Kai membuka pintu rumah mereka. Di halaman rumah yang cukup luas dan terawat dengan baik Chanyeol, Chen dan Baekhyun sedang memeriksa sepeda yang akan mereka gunakan untuk menyambung hidup nanti.

Mereka mulai menaiki sepeda, Kai membonceng Sehun karena tujuan mereka berdekatan. Luhan membonceng Chen karena melewati tempat kerja Chen dan dua orang lainnya. Matahari memang belum muncul, tapi mereka harus berangkat cepat. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka bersenda gurau, apalagi mendengar lelucon aneh yang mereka anggap lucu itu. Sehun tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum lebar.

Meski tanpa adanya kendaraan mewah ataupun makanan lezat, dia merasa cukup dengan hyungnya yang selalu ada untuknya. Rumah kecil yang sudah mereka huni bertahun-tahun selalu terasa nyaman dan hangat. Hari-harinya di warnai oleh kasih sayang dan pertengkaran tak berarti.

Hingga hari yang ditunggu-tunggu tiba.

Sehun mendongak ke atas. Tersenyum tipis saat merasakan salju membasahi pipinya. Natal adalah hal yang paling dia sukai. Karena saat turun salju adalah hal yang istimewa untuknya. Dia mendapatkan keluarga adalah saat turun salju. Lay hyung mendapat tongkat untuk memudahkannya berjalan juga saat salju. Tao hyung lulus dari akademi bela diri saat salju. Eomma pergi menghadap Tuhan juga saat salju. Salju adalah hal istimewa.

Ada beberapa teman Sehun yang mengajaknya pergi malam natal nanti. Tapi Sehun tersenyum dan menolaknya dengan halus.

"Malam natal nanti aku akan merayakannya dengan para hyungku."

Sehun menganggap hidupnya sempurna dengan semua kesederhanaan dan kasih sayang bersama hyungnya.

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Suho baru saja pulang bekerja. Hari ini pulang agak cepat karena dia tidak perlu lagi mengecek jumlah barang yang tersisa dari minimarket tempatnya bekerja. Sudah ada yang melakukannya, rekan kerjanya yang baru menggantikan yang lama. Saat berjalan menuju dapur untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering, Suho melihat Kris, Lay dan Xiumin yang sedang mengobrol.

"Suho, kemarilah." Panggil Xiumin saat melihat Suho yang kebetulan melintas.

"Sebentar hyung." Suho sedikit berlari ke arah dapur, tak lama keluar lagi dengan gelas plastik di tangannya. Suho mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Xiumin. Meminum air hangatnya sedikit.

"Natal tahun ini kami berencana memberikan Sehun hadiah. Tahun lalu kita sudah memberi Chen tiga pasang sarung tangan. Sekarang kami ingin memberi sesuatu yang berguna untuk Sehun." Ucap Xiumin. Dia ingat tahun lalu Chen sering mengeluh tentang tangannya yang tidak bisa di ajak kompromi saat dingin. Tangannya akan mengerut jelek dan mati rasa jika kedinginan.

"Hadiah? Tapi hadiah apa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku yakin dia pasti menolak jika diberi boneka." Ucap Xiumin polos.

"Anak laki-laki mana ada yang senang diberi boneka?" Kata Kris datar.

"Kami pulang!" Dari pintu terdengar suara gaduh.

"Huaah! Dingin sekali diluar."

"Di dalam lebih hangat."

"Kalau dingin begini lebih enak tidur di temani selimut tebal."

"Lapar~"

"Kalian ini berisik sekali."

"Hyung, Tao lapar~"

Tao tidak mempedulikan omelan Kris karena dia datang dengan berisik, dia lebih peduli pada perutnya yang minta diisi.

"Tadi hyung memasak sup daging. Ambil saja di dapur." Ucap Lay. Tao yang mendengar kata sup daging langsung sumringah. Dia langsung melesat ke dapur.

"Benarkah? Kenapa tumben sekali memasak daging? Dapat darimana?" Tanya Baekhyun. Daging adalah makanan mewah bagi mereka.

"Kalian tahu bibi Im?" Mereka mengangguk. "Bibi Im bilang membeli terlalu banyak daging, bibi memberi kita satu plastik daging bersih tadi siang." Jelas Lay.

"Bibi Im baik sekali..." Gumam Chen.

"Lain kali aku yang akan membelikan daging untuk kita semua." Ucap Chanyeol dengan percaya dirinya.

"Tidak bisa! Aku yang akan membelikannya!" Ucap Baekhyun tidak mau kalah.

"Aku yang akan membelikan daging!" Chen juga tidak mau kalah. Lay tertawa melihat tingkah mereka yang membuat rumah terasa ramai.

"Kalian bisa beli bertiga. Tidak perlu bertengkar."

Tiga orang itu terdiam mendengar ucapan Kris. 'Benar juga.' Batin mereka.

"Aku pulang." Dari arah pintu muncul pria bertubuh kurus, dia melepas sepatunya dan menuju ruang tengah. Luhan meletakkan tasnya di dekat televisi dan langsung merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di lantai, tanpa melepas mantel hitamnya.

"Hari yang berat Lulu?" Tanya Baekhyun jahil.

"Lumayan..." Tanggap Luhan seadanya. Dia terlalu letih untuk menghadapi Baekhyun yang lebih parah dari anak didiknya di taman kanak-kanak.

"Lepas dulu mantelnya Luhan..." Xiumin menarik-narik mantel Luhan. Luhan hanya membalikkan tubuhnya, secara tidak langsung meminta Xiumin melepasnya. Xiumin bisa dengan mudah melakukannya karena tidak ada kancing depannya.

"Aku pulang." Pintu kembali terbuka, kali ini Kyungsoo yang masuk ke dalam rumah. Kyungsoo tidak seperti Luhan, dia masih melepas mantelnya.

"Sedang berkumpul ya?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak juga. Oh iya, natal tahun ini kita akan memberi hadiah apa untuk Sehun?" Xiumin bertanya kepada mereka semua, meski tidak semua berkumpul. Dia tahu Kai akan pulang dengan Sehun.

"Hadiah untuk Sehun? Sepatu?" Jawab Baekhyun tanpa berpikir ulang.

"Dia tidak terlalu membutuhkannya, aku rasa sepatu sekolah Kris ataupun Kai masih layak digunakan Sehun." Balas Luhan masih dengan posisinya yang berbaring.

"Lalu apa? Tas? Buku? Atau baju?"

"Benda yang dia butuhkan Baekhyun." Ucap Xiumin. Mereka terdiam sebentar memikirkan benda yang cocok dan diperlukan oleh Sehun.

"Kalian tidak makan?" Suara Tao membuyarkan keheningan di ruang tengah. Tao membawa mangkuk di tangan kanan dan gelas plastik di tangan kiri. Dia sedikit bingung dengan keadaan yang sangat tenang itu.

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

"Sehun!"

Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya, menunda sebentar pekerjaannya untuk mengisi buah jeruk di rak yang hampir kosong.

"Ada apa paman?" Tanya Sehun dengan sopan saat pria tua yang memanggilnya tadi berada dihadapannya.

"Pekerjaanmu sudah cukup untuk hari ini. Sebentar lagi Moonkyu akan datang, biar pekerjaanmu dilanjutkan olehnya."

"Terimakasih paman." Sehun membungkukkan badannya. Pria tua itu tersenyum melihat Sehun.

"Ini upahmu, cepatlah pulang, hari mulai gelap. Nanti hyungmu cemas."

"Terimakasih paman, sampai jumpa..." Setelah menerima upah tidak seberapa itu Sehun pamit pulang. Sehun melihat jam dinding di salah satu toko, pukul 19:03. Setidaknya dia masih punya waktu cukup untuk sampai rumah pukul delapan. Dia duduk di kursi taman, tidak jauh dari sekolah menengah tempat Kai mengajar seni budaya.

Sehun mengeluarkan dompet cokelat gelap yang lusuh pemberian Xiumin. Xiumin mendapatkan dompet itu dari bos Cafe tempatnya bekerja, tapi Xiumin tidak terlalu membutuhkannya, dia lebih suka meminta Lay untuk menyimpan uangnya. Karena Lay tidak akan pergi kemana-mana dengan kaki kirinya yang lumpuh.

"Sepuluh...sebelas..." Sehun menghitung uang yang tersimpan di dompetnya. Tapi dia menghela nafas kecewa karena hitungannya berhenti di angka 21. Sehun menghembuskan nafas hingga membuat uap putih, dengan lesu dia memasukkan lagi uangnya ke dalam dompet.

"Tidak cukup..." Gumamnya. Sehun menyimpan kembali dompetnya, kemudian berdiri. Dia berjalan pelan menuju sekolah tempat Kai mengajar. Dia berhenti di seberang jalan, menunggu lampu berubah merah.

Sehun memperhatikan toko pernak pernik di belakangnya, menatap benda yang menjadi incarannya. Dia sangat ingin membeli benda tersebut dengan uangnya sendiri, dan memajangnya di ruang tengah. Menjadikan ruang tengah yang sempit itu terlihat lebih indah.

"Sehun? Apa yang kau lihat?" Karena terlalu asyik dengan pikirannya Sehun tidak sadar orang yang ditunggunya sudah berada di dekatnya.

"Oh, Kai hyung. Aku tidak lihat apa-apa. Ayo pulang, aku sudah lapar." Ujar Sehun. Dia sudah bersiap-siap menaiki sepeda yang dikendarai Kai. Kai memperhatikan etalase toko, melihat benda yang sedari tadi menarik perhatian Sehun. Kemudian mengayuh sepedanya setelah Sehun naik.

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Malam hari sebelum natal.

Hampir semua toko tutup, sekolah diliburkan, para pekerja cuti bersama.

Sehun mengayuh sepedanya agak cepat. Dia sangat senang karena uang yang dia miliki sudah cukup untuk membeli benda yang sangat dia inginkan. Tapi kali ini dia harus menelan rasa kecewa. Toko itu sudah tutup. Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, dia rasanya ingin menangis. Tapi dia tidak boleh menangis, dia harus menjadi laki-laki yang kuat seperti kata Eomma sebelum pergi.

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari, mencari apa saja yang bisa dia beli untuk hyungnya. Sehun tersenyum saat melihat sebuah toko pakaian yang masih buka. Mungkin dua belas kaus kaki natal tidaklah buruk.

"Kai, tolong bantu aku membawakan ayam ini."

"Iya hyung."

"Hyung, gantung ini disana."

"Dimana? Disini?"

"Hyung, kuenya hilang satu."

"Chen, jangan dimakan dulu!"

"Kuenya enak hyung..."

Keadaan rumah mungil itu begitu ramai, mereka menghias ruang tamu, memasak kue jahe spesial yang lezat, juga ayam bakar yang berhasil dibeli oleh Chanyeol, Chen dan Baekhyun. Mereka membakarnya di halaman belakang sore tadi.

Mereka membuat rumah secantik mungkin sambil menunggu Sehun yang entah kenapa masih bekerja. Mereka juga menyiapkan kejutan untuk Sehun, sebuah kotak mungil tergeletak begitu saja di tengah ruangan diantara piring dan kue jahe. Kotak itu dibungkus dengan kertas hijau bercorak khas natal, dihiasi pita merah yang berkilau.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Xiumin melihat jam dinding yang kacanya retak, sudah pukul 19:55.

"Sebentar lagi Sehun pulang! Ayo semua, bersiap-siap!" Teriak Xiumin semangat.

"Benarkah?!" Sahut Baekhyun tak kalah semangat.

"Iya, cepat bersiap-siap!" Mereka segera membersihkan sampah yang ada, merapikan ruang tengah, menuangkan teh hangat ke dalam gelas. Makanan mereka memang jauh dari kata mewah, tapi sederhana dan nikmat. Mereka sangat menyukai kesederhanaan ini karena mereka menjadi sangat dekat dengan satu sama lain dan saling bergantung.

Mereka menunggu, lima belas menit terlewat.

Mereka masih sabar dan memaklumi.

Mereka menunggu, setengah jam terlewat.

Mereka mulai gusar.

Chen menghidupkan televisi untuk melihat berita ataupun ramalan cuaca, karena hanya satu siaran itu yang mereka dapatkan.

'Terjadi kecelakaan yang menyebabkan sebuah truk gandeng menabrak sebuah toko pada 19:45. Dilaporkan toko itu mengalami kerusakan yang sangat parah. Tiga orang dinyatakan tewas dalam peristiwa ini, yaitu penjaga toko dan dua orang pengunjung.'

Mereka terdiam mendengarkan siaran yang tengah berlangsung itu.

"Hyung..." Tao berbisik pelan. Mereka semua menoleh ke arah Tao.

"Sehun pergi kemana?"

Mereka hanya bisa menggeleng

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat itulah mereka melewati natal tanpa salah satu keluarga mereka.

Mereka merasa hampa dan kosong.

Ada sesuatu yang kurang di rumah kecil itu.

Mereka bukanlah keluarga yang sempurna jika seseorang pergi dari keluarga mereka.

Karena mereka telah kehilangan satu senyuman mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rumah yang dulunya hangat itu kini sudah kosong. Dingin. Tak ada seorangpun disana.

Perabotan rumah yang hanya ada beberapa buah tertutup oleh kain putih.

Ada sesuatu yang terletak di tengah ruangan itu.

Sebuah snowball glass yang sangat cantik dan mungil. Dengan bias cahaya berwarna ungu dan rumah mungil snowball itu terlihat indah.

Snowball yang sangat diinginkan seseorang.

Snowball itu melambangkan keluarga yang hangat. Tinggal di rumah yang nyaman. Ditemani oleh boneka salju yang tersenyum. Seolah mengatakan bahwa keluarga itu bahagia.

Disini.

Ditempat ini.

Dahulu...

Sebelum dia pergi...

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

* * *

THE END


End file.
